Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and flash memory.
Flash memory devices have developed into a popular source of non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Common uses for flash memory include personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, and cellular telephones. Program code and system data such as a basic input/output system (BIOS) are typically stored in flash memory devices for use in personal computer systems.
In order to maintain system performance, the performance of flash memory transistors needs to increase as the performance of computer systems increase. One critical circuit that determines flash memory performance is the sense amplifier and related circuitry. Memory access time depends on the speed of the sense amplifier and sensing scheme. For example, in a cellular telephone, a fast flash memory access time improves overall telephone operating speed, the capability to perform parallel operations, and the amount of data that can be handled.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below that will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a higher performance flash memory device.